The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to portable dock and power adapter system for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs such as, for example, portable IHSs, are used with docking stations that enable the portable IHS to be easily and quickly connected and disconnected from a plurality of peripheral components that are connected to the docking station. Such docking stations increase the functionality of the portable IHS when it is connected to the docking station, while also enabling full portability of the portable IHS when it is disconnected from the docking station. However, conventional docking stations are typically designed with limited portability, which limits docking station functionality to a chosen location of the docking station. Furthermore, conventional docking stations typically include a specialized docking connector, which necessitates a specialized mating connector on the portable IHS and raises the costs of the portable IHS.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved docking station.